¿solo amor?
by Yura Ivanov
Summary: como dice el titulo ¿solo amor? como bryan y kai pasan de descubrir sus sentimientos a una noche de pasion


Regreso con otro fic de bryanxkai espero sea de su agrado

**Título¿solo amor?**

**Autor: Yura Ivanov**

**Dedicatoria: Pues un regalo de bodas a Jim Mizuhara y a Hio Ivanov por que se van a casar el 14 de agosto(espero jim la trates bien)**

-Dialogo-

"Pensamiento"

(a veces caras emotivas)

* * *

- bien... –comenzó Bryan- he encontrado información muy útil sobre voltaire, ya sabes desde que me dijiste que te mantuviera informado no he dejado de perseguirlo, no tendría problema en dártela toda, pero... - mirándolo fijamente-. 

-pero... - dijo Kai expectante-.

- quiero algo a cambio... – con una sonrisa algo juguetona-.

- hmp –bufo- debí imaginarlo... quieres que te pague por ello¿no? –haciendo una mueca-

- ¿para que te lo voy a negar?-sonriendo victorioso-.

-¿Cuánto quiere? –pregunto de mala gana-.

- ¿No quiero tu dinero no me hace falta quiero otra cosa?-sonrio-.

- ¿Qué…quieres?-nervioso por no saber los planes del platinado-.

- quiero saber... - levantándose de su lugar a la vez que se acercaba a Kai- ¿quien... - acercando su rostro al bicolor- es la persona más importante para ti?-mirando fijamente a Kai-.

- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta- haciendo una mueca nerviosa- ¿es necesario que te acerques tanto?- sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía-.

-¿quieres la información o no?- (¬¬) - y sí... es necesario...

- claro que la quiero- alzando la voz- pero.. No entiendo porqué es necesario esto... -bajando la voz llegando a un casi inaudible susurro-.

- porque así sabré que no me mientes... - mirándolo con una sutil sonrisa-.

- pero Bryan¿por qué es tan importante que sepas eso? – confundido-.

- porque tú... - acercándose a sus labios- Kai Hiwatari... –susurrando sobre ellos- debes ser mío- enfatizando la ultima palabra a la vez que capturaba los labios de un sorprendido confundido ojicarmin-.

Kai no supo qué hacer. Quería apartarlo mas su cuerpo no le respondía; Bryan por su parte lo besaba cada vez con más pasión, ansiosamente, sus brazos rodearon la pequeña cintura de Kai. No, el bicolor no podía hacer nada, algo se lo impedia, algo en su interior quemaba al sentir la lengua de Bryan invadir su boca, al sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Me siento mareado. ¿Ser tuyo?... acaso tú... ¿cómo es posible? No, no esta bien... aunque me haga sentir bien, no esta bien..."

Nada es duradero, por lo que Bryan al sentir la falta de oxigeno se separo lentamente de Kai...

" ¿Será posible que tú... tú también me quieras?"

- No... vuelvas a hacer esto... –Kai mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿porqué?- pregunto Bryan muy cerca de su oído, casi en un susurro.

- Porque ... ¡no¡No esta bien¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! – exclamo aparentemente molesto-.

- mírame a los ojos –levantando su rostro para enfrentarlo – y dime que te molesto lo que hice – Kai desvió su mirada – Kai – tomándolo del mentón- dilo – dijo en tono demandante, el bicolor solo atino a mirar hacia abajo- si me molesto...

Bryan rió a carcajadas lo que molesto en sobremanera a Kai¿qué se creía este tipo? Primero lo besa y después se ríe cuando le responden...

- no sabes mentir – besando nuevamente a Kai-.

El bicolor esta vez forcejeo un poco, pero al final termino cediendo y cooperando. Sin darse cuenta fue levantado en brazos y conducido a la habitación del platinado. Bryan lo deposito delicadamente y comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas.

" No... no... así no... te quiero pero... no quiero ser otro mas en tu lista de conquistas"

El subconsciente de Kai despertó otra vez para forcejear terminando por apartar a Bryan quien se encontraba solo en ropa interior al igual que él.

- basta... no soy un juguete- levantándose de la cama-.

- sé que no... además yo no estoy jugando... Kai – acercándose a él para abrazarlo por detrás- yo te quiero – acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de este-.

Kai se sorprendió. "¿Me quieres?... ¿acaso sabes tú lo que significa eso?... ¿a cuantos más se lo habrá dicho...? Solo lo hace para que le crea.. no lo haré, no caeré en la trampa..."

- suéltame... - forcejeando ante el abrazo-.

- no... no lo haré... – susurrándole- a menos que... -apretándolo más – digas que no me quieres – depositando un beso en su cuello-.

-entonces te lo diré – volteándose sin ser liberado- "no.. De verdad debo hacer esto..."- no te quiero ni podría hacerlo... -mirando hacia un costado-.

- ¿por qué no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos?- levantando su rostro con una mano- ¿por qué sigues mintiendo Kai? Yo de verdad te quiero... –mirándolo anhelante-.

- ¡no estoy mintiendo¡tú eres quien miente! – "crees que no sé lo mujeriego que eres y no solo con mujeres con hombres tambien..."-.

- suficiente – mirándolo dolido- te lo demostraré, te demostraré que no miento-.

Esta vez Kai no pudo responder porque era besado nuevamente por Bryan y esta vez todo indicaba que pese a lo que hiciese no podría evitar nada porque su cuerpo... comenzaba a responder.

Otra vez fue levantado por los brazos de Bryan y depositado en la espaciosa cama, sentía calor... una llama mas fuerte que las que producía Dranzer; las expertas manos de Bryan jugueteaban con sus pezones, tirándolos, levantándolos, moviéndolos en forma circular. Los labios de Bryan exploraban el cuello de Kai mientras su mano libre hurgaba bajo la ropa interior del bicolor.

- ya... basta- "no quiero... que esto sea solo por diversión"- basta...

- no... serás mío Kai... sólo mío – mientras sus labios saboreaban un pezón-.

Bryan tenia a Kai bastante ocupado sintiendo y peleando con su subconsciente que no se dio cuenta que en el momento en que Bryan lo deposito en la cama éste ató sus manos al respaldo de la misma, solo hasta ahora se dio cuenta cuando quiso tocar a Bryan.

-¿por qué me ataste¡libérame ahora! – moviéndose desesperada e impacientemente-.

-no... no lo haré –dijo sin siquiera inmutarse- no te dejaré huir y menos ahora que me di cuenta que también me quieres – sonriendo traviesamente-.

- ¡no seas engreído¿Quien te ha dicho eso! – bastante molesto

- entonces¿por qué cuando te bese no me apartaste? Pudiste hacerlo, pero no lo hiciste porque también lo deseabas, como ahora... a estas alturas forcejeas solo para hacerte el difícil pero antes de llegar a esto no hiciste nada para evitarlo... – mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas- ¿no vas a decir nada? El silencio otorga Kai...

Estaba atrapado, todo estaba en su contra. Bryan tenia razón, si no sintiera algo por él hubiese evitado muchas cosas... pero aceptó todo, se dejó hacer hasta el punto de acabar desnudo y amarrado en la cama de Bryan Kuznetzov ... por primera vez éste lo había dejado callado y no precisamente porque no pudiera dar la batalla sino... porque tenia razón... toda la razón.

Cerró los ojos esperando. No paso mucho hasta sentir nuevamente las manos del platinado por su cuerpo. Ese fuego interno ardió nuevamente y es que Bryan lo acariciaba con delicadeza, procurando explorar y atender hasta los rincones más recónditos de su cuerpo.

- libérame... dijo casi en una suplica-.

Bryan no dijo nada. Kai definitivamente ya estaba en sus manos, como lo quería, lo sabia porque algo presionaba con sutileza su abdomen. "ya está bien..." se dijo liberando las muñecas de Kai. Sus manos rápidamente se situaron en su espalda por lo que Bryan sonrió y dejó que su instinto hiciera el resto.

Acomodo las piernas de Kai alrededor de sus caderas para luego tomar el miembro de éste y masajearlo suavemente. Lo observo, sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, sus labios entreabiertos... aquello fue lo que siempre quiso ver de él , desde el primer momento en que lo vio... "todo de ti me pertenece desde ahora Kai..." Inclino su cuerpo para besar sus mejillas y labios ahogando así algunos gemidos del bicolor.

- ¡AH! No...- gimiendo- ah.. no ... ah!

- no.. ¿qué? ... acaso¿ya te vas a correr?- susurrando en su oído, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja- puedo sentirlo... ya estas por acabar...- acelerando sus caricias dando como resultado gemidos más potentes por parte del bicolor.

Y de repente... algo fluía... algo color blanco...

- Umm... sabes bien.. Kai...-lamiendo su mano para después darle un beso corto en los labios-.

Kai solo respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados, sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Al oír la voz de Bryan abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-baka...- respirando con dificultad-.

Bryan rió por lo bajo y fue en busca de su entrada, rozo deliberadamente con sus labios el borde de ella lo que produjo un estremecimiento en Kai. Tomo decidido sus caderas para luego acomodar sus piernas sobre sus hombros y ... introdujo su lengua...

-¡NO¡SACALA¡AH!-tapándose la boca..

Bryan ignoro la petición de Kai, le saco las manos de la boca diciéndole un -déjame oírte- para luego esconder su cabeza entre las piernas del chico, lamía con frenesí a la vez que movía sus caderas de forma ascendente-descendente marcando el mismo ritmo que su lengua, varias veces alcanzo un punto sensible de Kai a lo cual el Bicolor soltaba un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y claro... su miembro termino despertando en una nueva erección.

Bryan sacó su lengua para mirarlo unos momentos... el sudor bañaba su cuerpo su boca se abría y cerraba en busca de aire, aquello era irresistible, atrapo sus labios en un beso desesperado y luego balbuceo un -estas listo- a la par que introducía 3 dedos para luego moverlos sin mayores problemas... definitivamente su cuerpo ya estaba listo para ser invadido por él... Kai Hiwatari estaba listo para ser marcado como propiedad de el y solo de el...

- Te quiero...no, te amo Kai- acercando sus labios a éste último a la vez que empujaba sus caderas contra las nalgas del bicolor-.

El beso se corto súbitamente debido a que Kai grito al sentir aquella invasión echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin embargo segundos después comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto. Bryan entonces empezó a embestirlo acelerando el ritmo, haciendo de cada penetración una unión mas placentera y profunda.

Kai alzo sus brazos... quería estar más cerca de Bryan, este sin más inclino su cuello para que el bicolor pudiera aferrarse a él levantándose un poco, el platinado aprovecho entonces de poner una mano en su espalda acercándolo más hacia si, acariciándolo...al subir un poco su mano para luego juguetear con su cabello mientras Kai suspiraba en su cuello...

Las piernas de Kai por voluntad propia de su dueño se entrelazaron en sus caderas... entonces Bryan supo que... aquel chico era todo lo que siempre quiso...

Separo un poco a Kai para besarlo e inesperadamente perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre el bicolor sin romper el beso, una mano bajo para acariciar su miembro. Kai ahogo un gemido instintivamente rodeo el cuello de Bryan... definitivamente aquel estúpido pervertido... era honesto en lo que le decía...

Con el tiempo el limite de ambos vacilaba más a un indeseado fin, ya que por una parte el Kai no quería dejar de sentir a Bryan dentro de si como este no quería romper este vinculo...

Un vinculo...

Algo que une a dos personas... bien puede ser amistad o amor pero... no hay vinculo duradero... nada es eterno, ni siquiera el tan afanado "amor", todo nace para morir... todo.

Por lo tanto el fin llego.

Roy termino corriéndose dentro de Kai y éste último derramándose entre el abdomen de ambos. El platinado abatido se dejó caer sobre el bicolor el cual temblaba considerablemente y es que un orgasmo de aquella magnitud era demasiado para su pequeño cuerpo.

- K-Kai... ¿me crees ahora?- balbuceo agitadamente-.

Kai no respondió inmediatamente solo obedeció al impulso de abrazarlo y besar su mejilla para luego susurrarle un -ai shiteru, baka-.Bryan sonrió al sentir aquel abrazo y aquel dulce beso mas, al oír aquellas palabras lo separo de si para mirarlo a los ojos... aquellas orbes rojizas brillaban denotando la honestad de sus palabras. El platinado volvió a sonreír para después con sus manos atrapar sus suaves mejillas y besarlo...

" ahora... después de tanto puedo ser feliz…" – pensó Kai antes de acomodarse en el pecho de Bryan, aferrándose posesivamente de su cintura para dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

FIN

* * *

gracias por leerme a las o los que leyeron mi otro fic sus reviews estan contestados en mi perfil nos vemos pronto 


End file.
